


Twilight: Reimagined

by Nerdygirlgamr



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Fanfiction, Reimagining, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygirlgamr/pseuds/Nerdygirlgamr
Summary: Twilight itself is not well written, until now. I have rewritten the original book of Twilight chapter by chapter, improving characters/leaving out other unnecessary filler. An AU of sorts where characters have personality.





	1. Preface/ First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Stephanie Meyer owns all these characters, I merely gave them personalities, changed a bit, shortened or deleted other things but the base story is the same. The preface is word for word however

Preface

I had never given much thought as to how I would die-though I’d had reason enough in the last few months-but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. I knew that if I’d never gone to Forks, I wouldn’t be facing death right now, but, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret that decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations,it’s not unreasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me. 

  1. First Sight



I was taken to the airport, earphones in, wanting to go anywhere else. It was 75 degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when i was a few months old. It was in this town I’d been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was 14. That was the year I put my foot down; these past 3 summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for 2 weeks instead

It was to Forks I had been exiled, my mother had died so I was sent here to live with Charlie. I wanted to leave the social worker’s car to the airport, go on the plane to England instead. But I went straight on the 4 hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, followed by a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn’t bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie though, I was a little worried about.

Charlie had been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He’d already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car. Maybe I could take the car one day and keep driving long enough for him to file a missing person’s report. 

But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us were really verbose, and I never knew what to say regardless. I hadn’t made it a secret of my distaste for Forks, and it was obvious I was only here because I'm under 18 and he’s my only living relative, but I can keep an act up for a little bit. 

When I landed in Port Angeles, Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Officer Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Charlie gave me an awkward one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.

“It’s good to see you Bells,” he said as he automatically caught and steadied me “you haven’t changed much”. 

“It’s good to see you too Dad” I said, lying through my teeth. I’ll be nice to Charlie at the very least.

“I found a good car for you, really cheap” he announced as we put my few bags in the cruiser

“What kind of car?”

“Well it’s a truck actually, a Chevy” Christ

“Where did you find it?”

“Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?” the fuck?

“No”

  
“He used to go fishing with us during the summer,” Charlie prompted

We went fishing? I made the effort to block most of these memories, that might be it.

“He’s in a wheelchair now” Charlie continued “so he can’t drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap”

Great it’s probably a hunk of junk that can’t go above 30 miles an hour. 

“How cheap is cheap?”

“Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift.” Charlie peeled sideways at me with a hopeful expression

Fan-fucking-tastic

“You didn’t need to do that Dad. I was going to buy myself a car”

“I don’t mind. I want you to be happy here” he was looking ahead at the road when he said this, Charlie wasn’t comfortable expressing his emotions out loud, and I was fine with that. 

“That’s really nice Dad. thanks. I really appreciate it”

No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. 

“Well now you’re welcome” he mumbled, embarrassed

The outside was beautiful. I couldn’t deny the green of everything, too green, an alien planet. Eventually we made it to Charlie’s. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he’d bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. The only days of their marriage. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new truck. It was a faded red color with big,rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my surprise, I loved it. Sure I probably couldn’t get far but it was nice for what it was. But there goes my escape plan.

“Wow, Dad,I love it. Thanks” now my horrific day tomorrow would be that much less dreadful

He muttered another embarrassed thanks and he went inside. My bedroom was the same it had always been, the same since I was born. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching out a crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. One of the best things about Charlie was he doesn’t linger, and he left me to unpack my things. 

It was nice to be alone, not have to smile and look pleased. I decided whether or not to make my recent smoking habit known to Charlie as I sought for a lighter, then finding none and I didn't want to go back downstairs. It was nice just looking out the window, get a few tears out. I wasn’t in the mood for a full cry, maybe at bedtime. I would have to think of the coming morning. 

Forks High School had only 357, now 58, students. All the kids had grown up together, their grandparents had been toddlers together. Forks is that kind of small town where no one ever comes in, and no one ever leaves. I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak. 

Sure I could blend in, my pale skin looking like I hadn't seen the sun in 15 years, but I could never be one of them. I didn’t relate well to people my age, or people period. Even my mother, who I was closest to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, and now I had no one. 

I didn’t sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage

Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event, i silently ate a Pop-Tart while indiscreetly looking for a lighter. He wished me good luck at school, I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me. Charlie left first to his wife and kids, the police station, leaving me finally able to light up. Taking a drag of my cigarette, I examined his small kitchen, the exact same as it was when I was younger. Nothing ever changed. The fireplace held pictures, my parents on their wedding day in Vegas, the three of us in the hospital after I was born, the procession of my school pictures until last year, and a clipping of a newspaper article of the crash that killed my mom. It was uncomfortable being in the house where it was obvious he never got over my mom. At least she was smart enough to leave.

I finished my cigarette and dragged myself outside to the truck, it was drizzling, not enough to soak me but a minor inconvenience. Everything was wet out, large puddles filled the driveway as I ran to the truck. The inside was nice and dry, had obviously been cleaned out recently, but wasn’t bad. The engine started quickly, to my relief and disappointment, but loudly roaring to life. The antique radio still worked surprisingly, I muted it in favor of my iPod.

Finding the school was easy enough, it was, like everything else in this goddamn town, just off the highway. It wasn’t obvious, however, that it actually was the school, only the sign making me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon colored bricks. 

I parked at the first building that had a sign over the front door reading “Front Office”. No one else was parked there but I needed some sense of direction. Stepping out of my toasty truck, I walked along the stone path up to the door. 

The office was small, plants grew everywhere, as if there weren’t enough outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers. There were 3 desks manned by a large red-haired woman in glasses, she looked up

“Can I help you?”

“I’m Isabella Swan” I informed her, and saw the immediate light in her eyes. The Chief’s daughter of a flighty ex-wife home at last

“Of course,” she said, digging through the stacks of papers until she found one she needed. 

“I have your schedule right here and a map of the school,” she said, bringing me several papers

She went through the classes and were they were on the map, telling me to get my teachers to sign a slip and give it back at the end of the day. She smiled and, like Charlie, hoped I’d like it here in Forks. I highly doubted it but smiled back.

I found the student parking lot and a space in the back. I walked in with dozens of other students. I was glad to see all the other cars were older like mine, the nicest being a shiny Volvo that stood out. Wonder what kind of small dick drives that?

I pulled my hood on as I joined the other students on the sidewalk, my plain black jacket allowing me to stay unnoticed. First was building 3, that I immediately spotted. It was English, which I was good at so I could hopefully have an easy class period. I took the slip to who I assumed was the teacher at the desk, and was sent to an empty desk at the back. They all managed to stare at me as the teacher droned on, I looked at the reading list he gave me. All things I read already. I took out a notebook and just doodled, better use of my time than anything else. Maybe this would be too easy. When the bell finally rang, a gangly, greasy looking boy came up to me.

“You’re Isabella Swan right?”

“Bella” I corrected. Fuck off please

“Where’s your next class?”

“Uh gov in building 6” i said, glancing at the schedule

“Oh I'm heading to building 4. I could show you the way if you want. I’m Eric” he said, hopefully

“Thanks” I smiled tentatively

He asked basic questions and I gave basic answers on the way, he walked right to the clearly marked door.

“Maybe we’ll have other classes together” he said hopefully

I smiled then rolled my eyes.

The rest of the morning went the same, I started recognizing people and after each class one would be brave enough to talk to me. I thought I was giving the whole vibe of leave me alone but guess people can’t take any kind of hints. One girl sat next to me in Trig and Spanish, and walked with me to lunch. She was several inches shorter than me, but her wildly, curly hair made up for it. She prattled on about teachers and classes, I smiled and nodded. 

I didn’t try going to another table, I sat with her and her friends at the end of a long one. With any luck they would all ignore me. She introduced her friends, I didn't care. They seemed impressed with her bravery in talking to me, Eric from earlier waved. 

Taking a bite of an apple, my mouth hung open when they came in. 2 curious strangers, both pale, and lanky. A boy and a girl, the girl small and pixie like, and walked in a rhythm, like a ballerina. The boy had auburn hair that poofed in the middle, kind of like a duck, his walk was not as graceful. They both had dark eyes with dark shadows underneath, seeming like they both suffered extreme insomnia. I couldn’t look away for that strangeness, however, it was because they were inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you would expect on models, not of some teenagers in a small town. They weren’t eating or really talking, just sat at a lone table in the cafeteria.

“Who are they?” I asked, interrupting Spanish girl, Jessica’s story

“Those are the Cullens, Edward and Alice”

“What’s their deal?”

“Well they’re foster children. And they have 3 other siblings, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett who are in college I think”

“Why do I feel like I’ve heard Cullen before” I wondered out loud

“Well Dr. Carlisle Cullen is their dad, well adoptive dad” I might have vaguely heard Charlie mention a Dr. Cullen

“Have they always lived in Forks?”

“No they moved from Alaska about 2 years ago,” she said in a voice like duh dumbass

I felt a surge of pity and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were still outsiders, clearly not accepted, and it seems like neither did they want to be. Relief since I clearly wasn’t the only outcast here. 

“That’s Edward” she said, noticing me staring at the boy “he’s gorgeous, but he doesn’t date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him” she sniffed. When did he turn you down?

My next class was biology, which I walked in silence with my new lunch acquaintance, Angela. I went up to the teacher with my slip and I was directed to the only empty table, next to him; Edward Cullen. For some reason he looked incredibly furious, hostile. He went rigid as I sat next to him, Jesus what’s his problem? He scooted about 3 feet away from me on the small table, I pulled out my notebook and ignored him. The lecture was again, something I had already done, so I doodled more in my notebook. I couldn’t help but feel this Edward was judging me though. Eventually I wrote in the margins  _ “what’s your problem?” _ and just as I thought he might pick up the pencil to write back, the bell rang and he practically ran out of the room. 

“Aren’t you Isabella Swan?” a male voice asked

I turned around to this baby faced guy, who smiled in a friendly way.

“Bella” I corrected for the hundredth time today

“I’m Mike”

“Sup Mike”

“Need any help finding your class?”

“It’s gym so I think I can find it”

“I’m heading there too” he seemed thrilled, though at this point in this small school I wouldn't be surprised if the Cullens were there too.

We walked to class and he talked a lot, but it was bearable. He was easily the nicest person I met today. But as we were entering the gym he burst my bubble

“So you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something? I’ve never seen him act that way before”

So it wasn’t just me? “No I didn’t even talk to him”

“Well he looked like he was in pain or something, but he’s just kind of a weird guy” Mike said, failing to make me feel better.

P.E. was required all 4 years here, while at home only 2 years was required. Forks was my literal hell on Earth. I watched the continuous volleyball games until the bell rang and I ran to the front office to turn in my slip. I haphazardly gave it to the receptionist and ran out to my truck. I noticed the Cullens getting into the Volvo, it still seemed like Edward was staring at me. A face I wouldn't get out of my mind soon enough. 


	2. Open Book

The next day was better...and worse. Edward Cullen was nowhere to be seen, I considered asking his sister where he was, but I could barely remember her name and I kept telling myself I didn’t care enough. The entire lunch period, I watched her sit alone, not eating, just reading a book, expecting him to come in at any moment, his harsh glare upon me again, but he never came. I sat with Mike and Jessica and others, trying to keep up with their conversations but I simply couldn’t care. Mike had started following me, walking to class with me when we had a class together, and even when we didn’t. I started thinking I could use him if i wanted to get fucked up at all.

I walked to biology with Mike, and of course Edward wasn’t there. I was able to sprawl across the empty table, leaving me to my doodles, but i couldn’t really enjoy it. I couldn’t help but get the nagging feeling he wasn’t here because of me. That was ridiculous and egotistical, of course, but that feeling wouldn’t go away.

Last night, I discovered Charlie could only cook fried eggs and bacon, so I took it upon myself to go to the store and be the cook around here. I didn’t mind cooking, I did it all the time for my mom. It was calming and melodic, and I wasn’t too bad either. I had a list of what I needed and wanted to make, cash Charlie gave me, and I was off from the parking lot.

I noticed girl Cullen getting into the Volvo, and realized I hadn't really seen her clothes before. I vaguely remembered yesterday Edward wearing something much nicer than I’m sure half the kids here could afford, and she was no exception. Their adoptive father was a doctor right? Of course they have money. It didn’t look as if it bought them any acceptance here though. No, I didn't fully believe that. The isolation must be their desire; I couldn’t imagine any door that wouldn’t be opened by that degree of beauty

I found my way to the supermarket, and quietly shopped listening to my current rock playlist. The shopping was soothing, normal even. Green Day blasting in my ears looking at meat was calming. I found some things for breakfast, a lighter so Charlie wouldn’t get mad at me, and steak and potatoes for tonight’s dinner.

I got home, lit a cigarette and started preparing dinner. I wrapped the potatoes in foil, put the steak in a marinade, and headed upstairs. I would at least attempt my homework before dinner. I decided to read _Wuthering Heights_ , one I had read before but it was our current English book, and I could attempt to be as dumb and behind as they are. My timer went off around chapter 2 and I put the steak in at a broil. Charlie came in a few minutes afterward

“Bella?” he called

Who else “hey Dad” I said, forcing a smile

He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled around the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he never shot the gun on the job, what kind of crime even happens around here? When I was a kid, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered me old enough now not to accidentally shoot myself, or depressed enough to purposefully shoot myself. I haven't thought about whether I would surprise him one day or not yet.

“What’s for dinner?” he asked warily

“Steak and potatoes” I simply answered

He sniffed the air “do you smell smoke?”

“No” I lied. I thought I got rid of the evidence

He didn’t argue with me and went on to the living room as I finished dinner. I called him when dinner was ready, and he seemed happy having a home cooked meal in what was probably 15 years. We ate in silence for a few minutes, then he awkwardly asked me about school. I told him how everyone was pretty nice.

“Do you know the Cullens?” I asked suddenly

“Dr. Cullen’s family? Sure, Dr. Cullen’s a great man”

“They...the kids...are a little different. They don’t seem to fit in well at school”

Charlie surprised me by suddenly looking angry

“People in this town,” he muttered “Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make 10 times what he does here,” he continued getting louder “we’re lucky to have him-lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He’s an asset to the community, and all those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adoptive teenagers, that we might have some problems with them. But they’re all very mature-I haven’t had one speck of trouble with any of them. Can’t say that for the children of folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should-camping trips every other weekend...just because they’re newcomers, people have to talk”

I think that was the most I had ever heard Charlie talk. He must feel really strongly about the Cullens. I backpedaled “well the ones at school, Edward and I think Alice, seem nice to me. I just noticed they keep to themselves. They’re both very attractive” I added, more so to myself

We lapsed back into silence, Charlie went back to the TV and I did the dishes. I went back upstairs, opened the window to smoke, and stared at my math homework. I could sense my new schedule each night.

The rest of the week was uneventful. Edward never came back. I started anxiously hoping he would join his sister at lunch, if not in biology, but that never happened. By Friday I stopped caring. He could’ve dropped out for all I knew. I started vaguely listening to the lunchroom conversations, which was mostly about a beach trip to La Push Ocean Park in 2 weeks Mike was putting together. I was invited, and agreed. Might be good to get out and a beach could remind me of home.

My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie spent most of it at work, I decided to drive around town Saturday and see what there was. I ran out of cigarettes and had to get more, and lucky the lady at the 7-Eleven didn’t ID me. I spent the rest of the time reading, drawing, or smoking.

People greeted me in the parking lot on Monday, I waved, even though I knew none of their names. After first period it began to snow, and Mike, my lapdog, was right beside me through the uncomfortableness of the cold. A snow mush fight started and I hurried to class, not wanting to get caught in all that. It continued through the morning until lunch, where I had to block snowballs with my binder, which Jessica just thought was hilarious.

I looked at the table out of habit and noticed 2 people there now. He was back? I walked absently in the line, only getting a Coke, my stomach churned as I glanced every so often at the table. Alice and Edward were both laughing, Edward’s hair saturated with snow, and Alice backing away. Something seemed different about him but I couldn't place my finger on it. I’m going to need a pack after lunch

“Edward Cullen is staring at you” Jessica giggled

“Oh my god why? Is he angry or something?”

“No? Why would he?” she asked

“I don’t think he likes me” I said finally

“The Cullens don’t like anybody...well, they don’t notice anybody enough to like them. But he’s definitely staring at you”

The rest of the lunch period I spent trying to keep up with the table. It started to rain so the snow was being washed away, I was the only happy one. I walked slowly to biology, and of course he was there at the table. Shame I liked that extra room. Well maybe I wouldn't have to talk to him.

“Hello” said a quiet voice as I sat down

I looked stunned as he was talking to me. His hair was dripping wet and disheveled- even so he looked like he finished shooting a hair gel commercial. His dazzling face was friendly, open with a slight smile.

“My name is Edward Cullen” he continued, “you’ll have to forgive my rudeness for not introducing myself last week. You see, the day you arrived, I had received terrible news pertaining to my cousin, and that’s why I was out the rest of the week”

Well that explains a lot. He had an almost odd way of speaking, rather formal and polite. Suddenly class started and with our partners we were asked to separate the slides of onion root tip cells by phases of mitosis. Easy enough

“Ladies first, partner?” Edward asked, I complied, finally saying

“Prophase”

“Mind if I check?” he asked

I passed him the microscope, he looked and agreed and wrote it on our worksheet. He switched out for the second one, and quickly said “anaphase”

“Mind if I check?” I said, mocking his tone

He seemed to smile and passed me back the microscope. He was, unsurprisingly, right and he wrote it on the sheet. The process repeated for the rest, and we finished well before anyone else. The teacher came and checked our work, I pulled out my notebook and started drawing

“So, how do you like this weather?” he asked awkwardly

“Not a fan” I said without looking up

“Not a fan of snow?”

“Or rain. Any kind of wet really”

“Forks must be a difficult place for you to live then” he mused

“You have no idea” I muttered

“Why did you come here then?”

Shit, no one had actually asked me that. I was hoping not to have to bring it up

“It’s complicated” I said finally

“I think I can keep up” he pressed

“Fine my mom died in a car crash and I was sent here to live with my fucking dad!” i said, quietly screaming

“I’m sorry about your mother” he said quietly, almost looking like he wanted to touch me, then quickly held back

“When I turn 18 i’m getting the hell out of here. Back to Phoenix or anywhere else”

“Well I wish you good luck when you do” he said, finally patting me on the shoulder

“This is usually the part where they tell me ‘no stay here you’ll learn to love it’ ‘don’t leave your dad’ ‘you won’t get far’” I laughed bitterly

“I’m sure you will. You seem like a determined person who could do whatever” he said

“Oh, uh thank you” I murmured

The teacher called class back to order, and our conversation was running through my mind. Something about him was easy to talk to, better than any of my previous therapists. When the bell rang Edward swiftly up and left like last Monday, leaving the lapdog to my side to complain about what we just did. When the final bell rang, I was almost compelled to go find Edward, I felt like I could tell him all my problems. I kept walking towards my truck, lighting up as soon as I sat down, and I swear I almost saw him in the Volvo laughing at me.


	3. Phenomenon

The next day, the ground was covered in snow. Not only that, yesterday’s rain had frozen solid to the trees and roads. I groaned and lit a cigarette, it might be safer for me to go back to bed. After starting a second, I sighed and got dressed, maybe if I was lucky I would slip and die on the ice. Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Charlie was like living on my own, and I found myself reveling in the aloneness instead of being lonely. 

I finished my cigarette and grabbed a granola bar. I felt excited to go to school, yet at the same time terrified. I felt excited to see Edward Cullen again, and that was very, very stupid. The easiness I felt talking to him yesterday, I had never felt with anyone else, maybe he’d be willing to listen to my mad ramblings that would lock me in a straitjacket.

My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice on the road, and when I got to school I saw Charlie had put chains around my tires to keep them from sliding.I was touched, damn my dad could do something after all. I wasn’t paying attention looking at the tires when I suddenly heard a high pitched, incoming screech, and time stood still. 

I managed to take in several things at once in that moment. Edward Cullen was 4 cars down from me with his sister, both with faces of horror. A dark blue van was skidding across the ice towards my truck, and where I happened to be standing. Just before the van could crush me, i was pushed hard down on the black top. Edward Cullen was suddenly next to me, and it looked like he pushed the car back with his bare hands.

Everyone was suddenly shouting my name, probably thinking I had been hit, but mostly I heard Edward’s quiet voice

“Bella are you alright?”   
“Well I was almost hit by a van what the hell do you think?”

“Careful, you hit your head hard,” he said, starting to ease me up

My head was spinning, I could feel the blood trickling down my skull. I saw the van barely in front of me, with what seemed like a handprint where it stopped. There was a flurry of activity everywhere, someone called the EMT’s and the police, and of course Charlie was the first on the scene. They put me on a stretcher at that point, and I was about to be taken away.

I was police escorted to the county hospital, with Edward riding in the front of the ambulance. I was a bit annoyed at first, then remembered his dad was a doctor and it gave me some kind of logical explanation. They put me in the ER, which seemed extra, and I was next to the asshole who did this, Tyler Crowley from government. He looked way worse than me, which in a way made me happy.

They wheeled me away to the x-ray machine for my head, and of course not even a concussion. I asked to go, the nurse said talk to the doctor, so I was stuck listening to Tyler’s constant apologies and I ignored him until eventually yelling fuck off to the whole hospital. Edward somehow showed up, and asked how I was.

“Fine but they won’t let me go”

“Oh yes. My father was actually just about to see and release you” he said, and right on cue a young, blond man entered. He had the same pale and fatigued look as Edward and Alice, must be Carlisle Cullen.

He gave me a rundown of my charts, told me to take Tylenol for the headache and to go home and rest for a couple days. I assured him I would be fine by tomorrow but he still insisted. Tyler would have to stay, and I smirked walking out of the ER knowing that. Edward was beside me leaving the room.

“Can we talk a minute?”   
“I suppose” he said, and led me to an empty waiting room. 

“You weren’t anywhere near me, and you pushed the van out of the way? How did you do that?” I sputtered. It was crazy, sure, but I knew what I saw

“I was right next to you and pushed you out of the way, and accidentally on the ground,” he said, like he had rehearsed it several times

“Why were you next to me? We aren’t exactly friends”

“I wanted to say hello before school started,” he replied after a moment

“You left some kind of print on Tyler’s van! It was like you just pushed it away from me”

“Bella that’s insane” he laughed “you hit your head, and I apologize for that”

“ I know what I saw. As insane as it sounds I know what I saw”

“Who’s going to believe you?” he asked, an edge in his voice

“No one. But that’s fine. Not like I would tell anyone anyways”

“That’s right, just say it was a fever dream” he said and walked out of the room

I wasn’t sure if I was angry or stunned but I couldn’t move for a few minutes, and my head was spinning again. The entirety of Forks was in the waiting room, I made my way to Charlie and we quickly headed outside. The drive home was silent and i kept thinking of Edward and I’s conversation. I know what I saw...I think? His last sentence is what keeps haunting me. “That’s right, just say it was a fever dream”

It was only 2pm but I wanted to go to bed, I had enough for today. I went through an entire pack to calm my nerves and eventually fell asleep.


	4. Invitations

The month following the accident was annoying and uneasy. I was the center of attention the rest of that week, Tyler followed me around wanting to make amends, which made my lapdog jealous. I almost wanted to pit them against each other for my amusement, then just decided if Tyler got me weed and didn’t talk to me again, we would call it a day. That only fixed one of my problems. 

No one seemed to care at all about Edward and how he apparently saved me. No one saw him until the van was pushed away, which means what I saw was true. I was wondering what their theories were as to how the van miraculously stopped, but it’s impossible to talk to anyone half the time as they will just dismiss it and move on. Edward didn’t talk much in class, it was basic hi how are you and then move on. I wanted to talk more about what happened, but I could never find the right words. Maybe if I was high one day…

The snow finally washed away, but the rain continued, matching my mood. Jessica made me aware of a girls ask guys spring dance in 2 weeks, and was bothering me with who I would ask. 

“The hell I’m going” I said, eating a can of Pringles

“Oh what would you do instead?” she pressed

“Get fucked up” I said and got up to throw my trash away

She wanted to go with my lapdog, which frankly would have been good getting him out of my hair. He did turn her down, then I decided I had had enough of him and broke his heart so he would go with her. It wasn’t so much out of the goodness of my heart, rather I was just bored. I made an excuse of going to Seattle to see a friend that weekend so it was fine. I gave the same excuse to Eric, then Jessica, and at that point I was committed so I asked Charlie about it and he said yes. 

As I was getting out of the truck the next day, Edward appeared out of absolutely nowhere, and gave me my keys I had dropped

“How the fuck do you keep doing that?” I about yelled

“Magician never reveals his secrets” he smirked

“Well what’s up am I going to be crushed again?” I laughed

“Not that I can tell. But I wanted to ask you something. Will you-”

“If this is about the dance forget it man I don’t dance I’m going to Seattle” I interrupted

“I know, I was actually wondering if you wanted a ride. I was needing to go there myself eventually, and well, I don't think that truck will make it” he said

“Oh well thank you but I should be just fine. Because going on a long drive with a stranger is usually a good idea” I laughed   
“Well if you change your mind you know where to find me” he said and walked inside

Well that was kind of weird, I didn't think we had established ourselves as friends yet, and maybe my truck would have a hard time making it all the way there, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be driven in a nice ass Volvo by someone I hardly know. I did think about it and there were benefits to him, and by biology I agreed. 


	5. Blood Type

Edward sat alone at lunch that day, I only noticed when Jessica pointed it out and he seemed to beckon me over. I followed, a bit relieved to be free of Jessica for today to be completely honest. He wasn’t eating, what else was new, and took out headphones as I sat down.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing much. Your point about being strangers is true, so I thought we might as well get to know each other a little bit” he said with a slight smile

“What were you listening to?” I asked

“Toto” he said. Ah, a man who has good taste

“Nice” I said

“What kind of music do you like?” he asked

“I’ve been into rock lately. Getting out that teenage angst” I chuckled

“Rock is relatable a lot of times. Who’s your favorite?”

“Queen” I admitted

“I saw them in concert once. Big fan” he said, looking like he was fondly remembering

“Nice” I then paused and processed what he just said, “Wait how? Freddie Mercury died in ‘91”

“Oh well I might have seen a video then. Been to a lot of concerts can’t always remember who” he said quickly

We spent the rest of the lunch period talking about different things and that he was actually a cool guy. Turned out we had a lot more in common than we thought. Every so often he pointed over at Mike and Eric and how they were jealous of him, which only made us laugh more.

“What do you say we get out of here?” he asked as the lunch period was ending

“Whoa you ditch class? Didn’t think you were the type”

“It’s healthy to ditch class every now and again”

“Hell yeah let’s get out of here” I said and got up

We managed to sneak around different teachers guarding the doors and we got in his Volvo and took off towards the woods. We spent the rest of the afternoon passing around cigarettes and listening to Queen. I told him about my mom, he told me about his siblings, it was just a really nice time. He dropped me back at school to get my truck around the time school let out, he gave me his phone number and we both drove our separate ways. 

I found out the next day from Mike what we did in biology had to do with taking blood samples to determine our blood types. Sounded lame so I’m glad we skipped it. Edward and I walked into school together, where we were greeted by Mike and Jessica, talking about the beach trip. I almost forgot about that.

“You’re still going right Bella?” Jessica asked

“Uh yeah I guess. You guys have weed right?” 

“For sure” Mike said excited

“Alright. See ya guys” I said and Edward and I walked off

“What’s this beach trip?”

“Oh a bunch of them are going to La Push Beach this weekend. Wanna come with?” I asked hopefully

“I can’t. Uh my family is camping this weekend”

“Alright. It’ll probably be boring anyways” 

We headed our separate ways to class, a little disappointed he couldn’t come with and I was stuck with these losers, but it was still sure to be fun. 


	6. Scary Stories

The next day, there was actually sun. I couldn't believe this town actually knew what the sun was. Perfect for the beach. My contribution was a 6 pack of beer I stole from Charlie and headed to the meeting place, Mike’s family’s clothing store. About everyone was already there, and I was greeted warmly. Okay I don’t like most of these people, but them liking me is a different story. 

We all wedged into Mike’s Suburban, I got the window seat and able to see more of the strange greenery. La Push was 15 miles from Forks, the Quillayute River snaking around the path in the forest. I was vaguely remembering coming to this beach with Charlie as a kid, and when we got there it still looked exactly the same, maybe with more trash.

I lit a cigarette as we made our way down to the beach, Mike leading us towards an area with a firepit and some benches. Some of the boys went to gather wood for fire, I smoked and looked out at the dark-grey waters, watching the small waves crash on the rocks. 

After lighting a fire and roasting some hot dogs, some of the guys wanted to hike to the tidal pools, I had always loved them so I quickly agreed. It was a short but dangerous hike, the ground covered in roots and branches. Then of course the group got bored and we all headed back, only to see our group had multiplied. Some of the teens from the reservation came to talk.

We passed around a few joints and everyone dispersed into their own little groups, some of the boys from the reservation came to talk to me. 

“You’re Isabella Swan, aren’t you?” one of them asked

“The one and only bitch” I said giggling

“I’m Jacob Black. You bought my dad’s car”

“That hunk of junk? I freakin love it” I giggled more

I think we talked for a little bit, then i started coming down and memories of who this person was came back. We had sort of known each other as kids, our dads were friends, but we were both too timid to really get to know each other. He was a year younger than I was. Turns out he built up my truck and has the hobby of fixing up other old cars. We eventually decided to take a walk out on the beach

“This has been fun, although I tried inviting a friend who was camping or something”

“Who?” Jacob asked

“Edward Cullen”

“Good thing he had to. The Cullens can’t come on the reservation” he said, then quickly looked like he wanted to take it back

“Why? What’s their crime?”

He looked around to see if anyone else was with us “you like scary stories?” he asked 

“Hell yeah” I said enthusiastically

We walked closer to the water’s edge and sat in the sand. “Well there are lots of stories surrounding my people, the Quileutes, the most common being that we actually descended from wolves” he started

“Okay wolf man what about the Cullens?”

“And then there’s the legends of the cold ones,” he continued “those legends are as old as the wolf ones. And supposedly, my great grandfather knew some of them, and made the treaty to keep them off our land”

“Why?”

“The cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf, well in this sense, werewolf” I burst out laughing. He gave me a worried look

“Sorry continue” I said after a minute

“Right, so they were our enemies, but the ones during my grandfather’s time were different. They didn’t exactly hunt the way their kind typically did. So my grandfather proposed a truce, if they stayed off our land, we wouldn’t expose them for what they were”

“And they were what a previous generation of Cullens?” I asked, still confused as to how this applied to them

“No” he paused dramatically “they’re the same ones”

“Bull shit man” I said   
“Well that’s just the story anyways,” he said, giving me a hand back up and we walked back to everyone else

“They supposed to be vampires?” I asked, mockingly

“Well yeah. According to the story, they survive off animal rather than human blood”

“That’s cool though” I said as we met up with the group

Jacob and I had our goodbyes and we all piled back into Mike’s car. The Cullens being vampires. That’s funny. Wait a minute…


	7. Nightmare

That night I had a peculiar dream, I was back on the beach with Jacob and he kept telling me to run, I had no idea what from but I followed him. Suddenly he fell on the ground, writhing in pain until in his place was a reddish brown wolf, that only growled and started chasing me. After running for what seemed like ages, I hid in some trees and there Edward was, only his teeth were sharper and there was blood around his mouth. Next to him was a deer, and he looked hungry still. 

I awoke with a start, it was 5:30 am and raining again, but there was no way I was sleeping more. I lit a cigarette and my dream ran through my mind. What was that? It was only Sunday, and I was curious about some of the things Jacob told me yesterday. I looked outside and Charlie had already left for work, so I figured I would make good use of my time for some research. 

Lighting another cigarette, I crept down to the ancient computer downstairs. Of course Charlie wouldn’t care about having any kind of decent Internet, but it also wasn’t dial up so I’ll take what I can get. It took forever to start up, so I figured I would make myself some pancakes. I cut up some fruit and topped them with whipped cream. Finally, with my pancakes in hand, I headed back to the computer, and started with something simple “ _ Vampire _ ”

My results were varied, as expected, so I clicked on the first promising sight-”Vampires A-Z.” The sight had different vampires myths from around the world, I went through and read some of the more unique ones, like the Filipino  _ Danag _ and the Italian  _ Stregoni benefici _ . They were all different versions of what I already knew, none of which really matched Jacob’s story or what I knew of Edward. 

Most of the legends had the same basic description, pale skin, incredible strength and speed, beauty, things that seemed mostly true for Edward. Frustrated, I turned off the computer and went back upstairs. He never eats, he was able to stop the van, his sometimes unfamiliar way of speaking, he wanted to skip the day of the blood lab. Oh god. 

If that was true, then what could that mean for us? I thought we were doing good as friends, and I wasn't sure if I liked him liked him yet. And if I do, could we even date? Would it be so bad, even if he does bite me? Should I even tell him at this point? No, then he might go away again. What if I am crazy thinking all this? God, this is exhausting. I need a break

I spent the rest of the day on a Macbeth essay, an incredibly easy one. It was at least enough to distract me for a bit, then I was left to my thoughts again. Eventually I had to get out, I went to the 7-Eleven for more cigarettes and some chips, then drove around for a little while until I was about out of gas and needed to go home. 

I managed to sleep great that night, surprisingly, and the next day there was sun again. If Edward was here today, then maybe case closed? I didn’t see him or Alice as I was walking in school, instead finding Jessica who was going on about a dress shopping trip with Angela and Lauren tonight at Port Angeles, and asked if I wanted to go. I said I would see, thinking it might be good to get out but Lauren was a bit of a bitch. 

By lunch I saw neither of the Cullens were there, meaning I must be right, and that slightly terrified me. Hoping Edward would be my escape, I begrudgingly agreed to Jessica’s invitation for tonight. It was at that point I remembered, I had his phone number. I hadn’t texted him all weekend knowing reception was terrible in the woods camping, so I sent him a quick message

“Hey where are you today? Missing the sun lol”

It took until almost the end of the period where he actually sent me something back

“Yeah the weather was so nice we decided to extend the camping trip a day”

“Ok cool”

Then Biology started. I saw some messages as i was walking out

“Any plans for tonight?” “Bella?” “oh yeah class lol”

I smiled and typed out “I’m going to Port Angeles shopping with the girls. Kill me”

“Could always cancel”

“I’m committed at this point”

“Actually I might go to Port Angeles tonight. Want to meet up?”

“Sure that sounds cool. See ya then”

That would make the experience slightly better, and give me something to look forward to. I went home, left Charlie a note with something for dinner, and soon Jessica was outside my house. I decided not to mention Edward would be joining us later, and felt excited as we left Forks behind. 


	8. Port Angeles

Port Angeles was a quaint little tourist trap nicer than Forks. I wanted to explore more but Jess and Angela dragged me right from store to store. Lauren had bailed which was fine by me. The dance was semi formal, so finding what that would entail was difficult for them. I wandered off, finding some new things I would get. I paid and made it back while Jess was complaining they had nothing for her so we went to the next store. 

The next store was more successful, and they even found shoes and jewelry for their dresses. I was waiting for Edward to text me he was on the way or outside, although if my theory was right it would be after sunset, which wouldn’t be for another hour. The girls had made plans to eat at a little Italian restaurant, but shopping didn’t take as long as they thought so they went down to the boardwalk while I went to find a bookstore. 

It was on the other side of the strip, and it wasn’t quite as nice as a Barnes and Noble, but I managed to find a couple things I would enjoy. By the time I left, it was sunset. I started making my way towards the restaurant, thinking Edward had bailed on me, when I got the feeling I was being watched. I quickly turned around to see 4 men around the alleyway, and despite it only being 6:30, were clearly wasted. 

“Heyyyyyy” one of them slurred towards me. I didn’t reply and started walking faster

“HEY!” he called again. I didn’t look up and almost broke into a sprint. 

I could hear footsteps following me, I didn't dare turn to check. I rounded a corner that was dark and empty. Dear god not here. I couldn’t fight off 4 guys here. I kept walking, eventually finding light, but they found me too. 

“There she issssss” another one of them slurred

“Stay back” I said, trying to sound intimidating, reaching into my bag like I might have a gun or something

“Aw that’s too bad. We were gonna have fun” another laughed

The 4 started circling around me when suddenly headlights. I looked up a silver car seemed to be coming right for us. The four guys scattered, but I stayed hoping the car would hit me. 

“Bella! There you are. Told you I’d come”

Edward! I looked up and there he was. I almost ran to him and pulled him into a hug. Then immediately pulled away because Jacob wasn’t wrong about one thing, his skin actually was freezing cold. I pretended not to notice.

“How did you find me?” I asked, getting into the car

“Well I was trying to find you, you hadn’t responded to my texts, so I drove around until i saw you were in trouble”

“Thank you” I said, relieved to be out of there

“Where are your friends?” he asked

“By now probably the Italian restaurant. Christ I’m late they probably ate without me” I said, my stomach grumbling

We pulled up to La Bella Italiana and sure enough, Jessica and Angela were outside. I asked Edward to wait as I explained things to them. I told them how I almost got raped making my way back, and of course they were apologetic they didn’t come with, I said it was fine. They said they ate without me, I called them bitches, then told them to go ahead home and I would find food. Edward got out of the car as they pulled away

“Shall we then?” he asked

“What?”

  
“Shall we have dinner?” 

“Sure” I said, happy to eat anything at this point, even though this wasn’t the setting I wanted to ask potential vampire questions

We walked in and were quickly seated with some bread. I shoved 2 pieces in my mouth and he watched me. I offered and of course he declined. I ordered a drink and mushroom ravioli, him nothing, of course. How do I ease into this?

“Um do you ever actually eat?”

“At home yes”

“Why not at school or now?”

He thought a minute “not hungry”

“What kind of things do you eat?”

He thought another minute “meat”

“Anything else?”

He laughed “on the occasion”

Edward suddenly seemed slightly bothered. 

“Something wrong?”

“Oh I just don’t like noisy places. It’s like I can hear everything” he said, seemingly laughing to himself

“How can you stand the cafeteria every day?”

“Same old people, I learn to ignore it,” he said, seemingly laughing again

The waitress came with my food, once again asking Edward for something, he politely declined. This was getting me nowhere. I can’t out him in a restaurant. In the car maybe? I ate in silence, trying to think of discrete questions. 

“How was camping?” I said finally

“Fine”

“How often do you camp?”

“Every other weekend, when it’s sunny. A rarity around here I'm sure you know”

“What do you do on these camping trips”

  
“Uh fish, hike, just enjoy nature”

“Sounds fun”

The waitress came back with our check, Edward left a $50 and we left. Here was my chance in the car. I have no real evidence, but it couldn’t hurt to ask? This hour car ride with him should give me an answer. 


End file.
